Her Greatest Wish His Greatest Sacrifice
by TripleMelody
Summary: Rosalie is given the chance to become human again, but it means giving up Emmett. His pain, his sacrifice - for her greatest wish to come true. -Extremely short, confusing random one-shot. May be continued.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_[Takes place after Breaking Dawn events]_

**Emmett's Point of View**

I can't believe how much can change in a split second.

How your life can be turned upside down in an instant.

I was just sitting on the couch, watching a movie with Nessie - I wasn't really paying attention to the storyline since I was having too much fun watching her reactions - and being _happy._ Being truly content.

And then she walked into the room, and I could tell, right away, that my moment of happiness with my niece was just that - a moment, something that I can't get back.

My wife, who rarely looked indecisive, had an expression of utter pain and torn, conflicting emotions. But it wasn't the agony that got my attention - it was the tears. Or lack of tears, I guess you could say, seeing as how we vampires cannot cry. But I knew that if it were possible, tears of sorrow would be pouring down her cheeks.

I was on my feet a second after these thoughts registered in my head. Rosalie motioned for me to follow her. As I left the room behind her, I muttered, "Be back in a minute, Ness." My little niece nodded, her chocolate brown eyes wide with curiosity and concern for her aunt.

Rosalie was sitting on our bed, waiting for me. I shut the door behind me; signaling the others to give us privacy. The door itself would do nothing to block out our conversation, not when every member of this household has superhuman hearing.

I sat down beside Rosalie, the love of both my human and vampire life; the most beautiful woman in the world. I gently stroked her long, blonde hair, waiting for her to talk when she was ready. After a few, long, agonizing moments, she spoke up. Her melodic, mesmerizing voice shook as she whispered the words that broke my heart, the instant she gave them life.

As I tried to process what her words meant, for both her and me, I wondered vaguely if Edward or Alice had seen or heard this coming. But, as my head continued to spin, I realized that even if they had known, there was nothing they could have done that would have lessened this blow, nothing that they could have possibly told me that could prepare me for this moment. There was nothing that anyone could do now, to mend my shattered heart.

And there was nothing anyone could say to change my mind now; to make the decision that would lead to my heart being forever incomplete.

I would willingly make the greatest sacrifice (that could ever be asked of me); I would willingly agree to live a life of eternal agony and loss; I would give up my soul mate, the woman of my dreams, the love of my life . . . so that I could make her dearest, fiercest, seemingly impossible wish come true.

For Rosalie, I would say the words that broke both of our hearts.

"_Forever you will have my love, and forever will you have my heart. _

_Forever will it be yours to command, and at this time, to use._

_Use my love to reverse your transformation. _

_Use my love to return to that life-altering moment. _

_Use my love to start anew. _

_Use my love to protect you forevermore."_

After I spoke the last word of the ancient incantation, Rosalie and I held each other in a tight embrace. And, as we broke away, Rosalie began to glow, her body growing warmer between my hands. We both stared in stunned disbelief at each other as her eyes changed from golden to their original violet. Her features softened, and, suddenly, I was aware of how _soft_ she felt, how . . . fragile she was now. I immediately loosened my grip, so that I was barely touching her. In the back of my mind, I realized just how careful Edward had had to be around Bella before her transformation.

**Third Person Point of View**

The reversal transformation was complete - the incantation had worked. Rosalie was human once more, just like the legends had promised. Wordlessly, Emmett took her hand and gently pulled her to stand in front of her mirror. Her eyes widened, and she stared at herself the way one would look when reunited with a friend they hadn't seen in years. A kind of amazed, and awed recognition. She touched her face, marveling in it's warmth and softness. Slowly, she tore her gaze from the mirror, and turned slowly towards Emmett.

"So . . . how plain do I look now?"

To anyone else other than Emmett, they would have been disgusted with Rosalie's words. To anyone else other than Emmett, they would have considered Rosalie to be an ungrateful, self-centered, vain, and selfish person.

But, to Emmett, those words, spoken in his love's human voice, made him smile. His heart ached, but he could see just how happy Rosalie was in this moment. This was the happiest he had ever seen her - even happier than the moment he first told her that he loved her. The glowing look of pure contentment on her face was worth every moment of pain he would endure in the future.

When Emmett replied, his voice was full of love, with a small ounce of barely disguised pain. "You look more beautiful than I've ever seen you, Rosalie Hale. You are the most beautiful woman I have and will ever meet. I will always love you, I will always be thinking about you . . . you will always be the love of my life and my existence."

Rosalie's breath caught in her throat, and her eyes shone in tears. "Emmett . . . you'll always be the one I need, the one I will always love. Thank you, Emmett. For everything. I'll never stop loving you." With that, she threw her arms around Emmett and he responded with a gentle kiss.

Rosalie and Emmett shared one last, final embrace, one last, passionate kiss.

Then, as Rosalie slowly began to fade, they gazed into each others' eyes and whispered: "I will love you forever - how ever long that may be."

And, as soon as the last word was spoken, Rosalie disappeared, leaving a frozen vampire clutching desperately at the empty air in front of him.

A/N: While Rosalie and Emmett were in South America, looking for Zafrina, Senna and Zachiri, Rosalie found an ancient legend about a vampire who had changed back into a human, when the vampire who had created her (because he loved her) had chanted an incantation which reversed the transformation. He had allowed her to travel back in time, to prevent the events that led to her becoming a vampire in the first place (so she could lead a normal, human life). Emmett made that same sacrifice for Rosalie, so she could go back in time and have the life she always wanted (including children).

Sorry for any confusion. This was a really random idea that popped into my head and I just had to write it down.

I may just leave this as a one-shot, but if enough people actually liked it, and would like to read more to see what happens to Rosalie and Emmett (hint-they might get back together somehow, or not-hint), then I may write one/two more chapters.

Thanks for taking the time to read my random idea! If you could, please leave a review!! Hope it turned out okay!

~Melody


End file.
